pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Trzcina08/PQ025
Treść Cole, Layla i Cilan właśnie opuścili miasto Jubilife w którym Cole zajął drugie miejsce podczas turnieju walk. Nie ukrywał swojego zadowolenia ze zdobytej nagrody, którą właśnie oglądał. Cilan spoglądał nieco zazdrośnie w pudełeczko Cola idąc kilka kroków obok. - Ciekawe, czy te kamienie mi się przydadzą – mówił oglądając zdobycze – Z tego co jest tutaj napisane mam kamień gromu, kamień półmroku oraz kamień liścia i oczwyście Electrizel i Magmaizer – mówił, po czym schował pudełko do plecaka. Szli tak dziarsko przed siebie, gdy przechodząc przez niewielki strumyk zobaczyli małego pokemona, który stał na oderwanej skale balansując, aby nie wpaść do wody. Cole podszedł do ów pokemona i wyciągnął ku niemu rękę, jednak ten przestraszył się i spadł ze skały prosto do wody. Cole nakazał swojemu Shellosowi wyłowić malucha i już po kilkunastu sekundach Shellos powrócił. Cole wyciągnął pokedex i sprawdził pokemona. POKEDEX - A więc jesteś Burmy – zawołał Cole otrzepując malucha z wody. - Złapię cię! Pokeball leć! – krzyknął Cole. Pokeball jednak odbił się od Burmiego. - Ejjj no co jest? – powiedział Cole zdenerwowany - Ten Burmy najwyraźniej ma już właściciela! – poinformował go Cilan. Cole spojrzał ponownie na malucha. Już miał coś powiedzieć, kiedy usłyszał dobrze znany mu głos za swoimi plecami – był to głos Damiana. - Burmy! – zawołal uradowany Damian biegnąc do niego. – Znów się oddaliłeś, czemu mi to robisz? – zapytał go i powrócił do pokeballa. Następnie odwrócił się do Cola i reszty. - Hej Cole! Czyżbyś się wybierał do Oreburg? – zapytał go Damian. - Jakbyś czytał w moich myślach – odparł mu Cole. - Zamierzam kolejny raz wyzwać na pojedynek Roarka! Nie mogę pozostać w tyle za tobą. Noo o ile uda Ci się zdobyć jego odznakę. No nic, Cilan, zjemy coś? Strasznie jestem głodny –powiedział Damian. Cilan nie chcąc odmówić oczywiście zgodził się coś ugotować. Przeszli kilkadziesiąt metrów do niewielkiej, starej altany, która położona była na kwiecistej łące, którą wskazał im Damian. Po kilkunastu minutach frykasy Cilana były gotowe. Chikorita, Bulbasaur oraz Burmy również otrzymali trochę pokekarmy. Siedzieli i rozmawiali powoli opróżniając półmiski. Chikorita Cola, chcąc sobie nieco zażartować podeszła do Burmiego, po czym wykrzywiła się w przerażający grymas, strasząc tym Burmiego i sprawiając, że ten z piskiem uciekł z altany. - O nie! Burmy, wracaj!!! – krzyknął Damian zrywając się z miejsca i biegnąc za Burmym. Cole skarcił swoją Chikoritę, po czym razem pobiegli w pościgu za Damianem i jego Burmym. ŁUP!!! Burmy wpadł na jakiegoś chłopaka i przewrócił go na twarz. Wystraszony swoim uczynkiem stanął w miejscu i rzucił swój różowy płaszczyk chowając się w trawie. Pierwszy przybiegł Damian, który wziął Burmiego na ręce i podał pośpiesznie rękę ofierze Burmiego. Chłopiec podał rękę Damianowi, a ten stanął jak wryty. Gwiazdeczki momentalnie zaświeciły się w jego oczach. Przed nim stał w najprawdziwszej postaci jego idol. - Cześć! – powiedział chłopak spoglądając na prawie nieprzytomnego Damiana. Totodile wyskoczył z pokeballa i uderzył Damiana mocno lodową pięścią, dzięki czemu Damian powrócił do realnego świata. Przybiegli Cole, Layla i Cilan. - Kto to jest? – zapytała Layla - Ktoo?!! Kto to jest?!?!?!?! To jest Aaron, członek elitarnej septymy specjalizujący się w typie robaczym!!! – zawołał Damian. Aaron uśmiechnął się i powiedział: „W rzeczy samej”. - Moim marzeniem było cię spotkać!!! – osaczał Aarona Damian, aż ten poczuł się nieco niezręcznie, więc Totodile odciągnął swojego namolnego trenera od jego idola. - Ja jestem Cole Growl, a to moi przyjaciele, Layla i Cilan – powiedział Cole przedstawiając się - Ty jesteś synem Klary Growl, prawda? Legendarnej mistrzyni z Johto? – zapytał Aaron, gdy Cole kolejny raz w swoim życiu przytaknął, Aaron bardzo energicznie potrząsnął jego ręką. - To mi jest miło poznać syna Klary Growl – odparł Aaron. Damian powrócił do nich już oprzytomniały. - Może zjesz z nami? - zaproponował - Wiecie… właściwie, to bardzo chętnie, znudziło mnie to już samotne przeszukiwanie tej łąki – powiedział Aaron i razem udali się do altany na środku pola. *** - A właściwie, to czego tam poszukiwałeś? – zapytała Layla, kiedy skończyli jeść ostatnie nóżki kurczaka jakie przygotował Cilan - Słyszałem, że mieszkają tu różowe Burmy, to rzadki gatunek, chciałbym jednego z nich złapać – powiedział Aaron odkładając talerz na bok. Przekręcił głowę nieco w lewo i ujrzał różowego Burmiego bawiącego się z Chikoritą Cola. Był to jednak Burmy Damiana - Jak na zawołanie! – krzyknął Aaron. Damian zgasił jego zapał. - Nie śpiesz się, ten Burmy należy do mnie – powiedział młody trener, a Aaron usiadł zmartwiony. - No… to szkoda… - mruknął spoglądając tęsknie w stronę tego Burmiego. - Wiesz co, chciałbym go zobaczyć w akcji. Co powiedz na bitwę? Ale żeby nie było zbyt łatwo proponuję bitwę trzy na trzy? Co ty na to? – zapytał Aaron. Damian był w siódmym niebie – co prawda nie liczył na wygraną z Aaronem, lecz sama bitwa z taką osobistością była dla niego ogromnym prestiżem. Cilan zgodził się sędziować. Ustawili się na dwóch końcach drogi, naprzeciwko siebie. - Walczycie trzy na trzy, wygrywa ten, kto pokona wszystkie trzy pokemony przeciwnika! No więc, zaczynajcie! - Drapion pokaż się! – krzyknął Aaron. Cole wyciągnął pokedex i szybko sprawdził tego pokemona. POKEDEX - No dobrze, Pinsir naprzód! – krzyknął Damian. Cole nie poznawał tego pokemona, najwidoczniej był on jednym z nowych nabytków Damiana. - Drapion, szpilopocisk! – krzyknął Aaron. Pinsir skrzyżował łapy i przyjął na siebie atak, jednocześnie go odbijając. - Pinsir, taran! – krzyknął Damian. Pinsir wystrzelił w stronę Drapiona próbując przesunąć go, lecz ten nie drgnął ani o centymetr - Trujący krzyż! – krzyknął Aaron. Pinsir bardzo mocno ucierpiał od tego ataku. - Pinsir, teraz sekator! - Drapion trujący krzyż! – znów pokemony zderzyły się, lecz Drapion był o wiele silniejszy i ponownie zadał obrażenia Pinsirowi. - Czas na hiper promień! - Pinsir, ty także! – dwa potężne promienie uderzyły w siebie wyrzucając ogromną energię i moc. Pinisir uległ potędze Drapiona Aarona przerywając atak, przez co otrzymał cios hiper promieniem prosto w tułów przez co stał się niezdolny do walki. - Pinsir niezdolny do walki, wygrywa Drapion! – krzyknął Cilan. Damian spokojnie powrócił Pinsira do pokeballa i wyciągnął kolejny. - Prinplup, naprzód! – zawołał. Cole ponownie wyjął pokedex i sprawdził tego pokemona. POKEDEX - Nie widzieliśmy się zaledwie kilka dni, a jego Piplup już ewoluował. Niesłychane – powiedział Cole do Layli. - Szpilopocisk! - Stalowe skrzydło – zawołał Damian. Od stalowego skrzydła Prinplupa atak szpilopociskiem się odbił, a następnie Damian nakazał mu zaatakować bąbelkowym promieniem. Drapion cofnął się nieco do tyłu, ale zaczął kontratakować ponownie szpilopociskiem. - Pneumatyczne dziobanie! – Prinplup rozbił kolejny raz szereg szpilopocisków i zbliżył się do Drapiona na niebezpiecznie bliską odległość. Aaron to wykorzystał i nakazał użyć Drapionowi trującego krzyża eliminując tym samym Prinplupa z walki. - Powrót… No więc czas na naszą gwiazdę, Burmy naprzód! – krzyknął Damian. Burmy przerażony wyskoczył przed potężnego Drapiona. - Ciekawe jestem jak ten maluch sobie z nami poradzi, szpilopocisk! - Ochrona! – krzyknął Damian. Burmy ochronił się przed nacierającym atakiem od Drapiona, a następnie użył ukrytej mocy. Drapion rozbił ją trującym krzyżem. - Burmy, uskocz na bok! – w ostatniej chwili maluch Damiana uskoczył przed atakiem Drapiona. Nie uchroniło go to jednak przed kolejnym jeszcze silniejszym atakiem trującego krzyża, który mocno dał się we znaki Burmiemu. - Burmy, akcja! - Drapion, hiper promień! – zawołał Aaron. W trakcie ładowania ataku, Burmy zbliżył się na niebiezpiecznie bliską odległość z której Drapion łatwo namierzył cel i trafił mocno w robaka Damiana. Ten upadł na ziemię i długo nie wstawał. - Drapion, trujący krzyż! – nie oszczędzał w atakach Aaron. Po kolejnym ataku trującym krzyżem Burmy wyleciał nieco w powietrze po czym upadł na ziemię dysząc ciężko. Nagle… wszystkich oślepiło jasne, białe światło. Burmy zaczął ewoluować!!! - To jest Wormadam! – powiedział Cilan podziwiając ewolucję pokemona Damiana. Nagle… wielka fioletowa macka porwała Wormadama oraz Chikoritę Cola oraz Bulbasaura Layli, natomiast na Drapiona Aarona wylądowała ogromna klatka, która zaraz po przejęciu pokemona Aarona, wzniosła się w górę. - Jak grom z jasnego nieba zaskoczymy was! - Nie powstrzymacie nas, nie macie szans! - Z halnego wiatru szybkością… - … i z niczym kocią zręcznością… -Butch… - I Cassidy! - Pokonają was! - To jest rzeczywistość, a nie gra - Zespół R walczy w służbie zła - A więc poddaj się lub do walki STAŃ!!! - Zespole R, to już zaczyna się robić nudne! – zawołał do nich Cole. Cassidy zaśmiała się. - Macie rację, to zmieńmy coś. My sobie w końcu przywłaszczymy Chikoritę na własność i damy wam święty spokój. - Po moim trupie! – zawołał wojowniczo Cole wymachując pięścią. - To się da załatwić! Magcargo, miotacz płomieni! – zawołała. Cała piątka uskoczyła na boki. Zespół R zaczął wzbijać się do góry balonem powoli oddalając się od ziemi kiedy… zauważyli, że nie mogą się wzbić do góry. Wciąż stali w miejscu. - Wyrzućmy zbędny ciężar! – zawołała Cassidy do Butcha. Ten podszedł pośpiesznie do Cassidy i złapał ją za rękę, po czym wyrzucił z kosza ich balonu. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - krzyczała spadając na ziemię, aż w końcu upadła z łoskotem. - Czy ona… no wiecie… nie żyje? – zapytała niepewnie Layla. Spoglądali zaniepokojeni na Cassidy, aż w końcu ta zaczęła lekko kręcić nogą. - Niee… żyje… - powiedział wypuszczając powietrze i odczuwając ulgę - Szlag… - zaklął Cole - DOBIJMY JĄ! – zawołał rzucając się na Cassidy. Ta wrzasnęła przeraźliwie po czym z trudem wstała zrzucając z siebie Cola. Spojrzała w stronę wiszącego nad nią w balonie Butcha. - Ty debilu!!! – wrzasnęła do niego spoglądając dzikim wzrokiem, po czym ponownie spojrzała w stronę Balonu, Butch spuścił jej linę, a ta niezdarnie zaczęła się wdrapywać do kosza. - Nic z tego, Starly, powietrzny as! – krzyknął Cole. Starly wyskoczył z pokeballa i poszybował w stronę balonu przedziurawiając go i sprawiając, że klatka z drapionem upadła na ziemię i się roztrzaskała, a macki puściły więzione pokemony. - Wormadam, hiper promień! – krzyknął Damian. Promień wystrzelił Zespół R daleko, daleko stąd. - Zespół R znowu błysnąąąąąąąąął! - I po kłopocie! – zawołał Damian przytulając swojego Wormadama. - Drapion powrót. Dobra robota – pochwalił go Aaron i podszedł do Damiana. - Mimo przegranej twoich pokemonów i tak gratuluję Ci świetnej walki. Co prawda nie wygrałeś, ale mam nadzieję, że ta walka czegoś cię nauczyła. Mam pytanie… czy nie zechciałbyś być moim asystentem? – zapytał go Aaron. Damianowi ponownie zaświeciły się gwiazdki w oczach. - TAAAK!!!! TAAAAAAAAAAAK!!! – krzyczał jak opętany, lecz po chwili odparł spokojnie – nie… - Dlaczego? – zapytał zaciekawiony trener elity. - Bo… myślę, że powinienem jeszcze kontynuować podróż. Podczas podróży wiele się uczę i spotykam wiele nowych pokemonów. Myślę, że jak na razie to jest najlepszy sposób dla mnie na poznawanie świata pokemon. Lecz… kiedy już będę starszy, może skorzystam z takiej propozycji. Teraz moja odpowiedź brzmi: nie. – odparł nadwymiar poważnie Damian. Aaron zmrużył oczy, po czym rzekł: - No trudno, rozumiem. Tak czy siak, będziesz świetnym trenerem robaków. Ja Ci to mówię. No dobrze, na mnie już pora. Powodzenia w dalszej podróży trenerzy. Obyście zaszli daleko! – zawołał Aaron żegnając się z naszą czwórką. Już niebawem poznamy nowych trenerów i nowe pokemony. Cole zdobędzie nowe doświadczenia, osiągnięcia i odznaki. Jakie? Ehh… o tym już w następnym sezonie!!! Najważniejsze wydarzenia Debiuty Pokemonów Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Layla' *'Cilan' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Wormadam (różowy) *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Bubasaur' (Layli)